


Conversations with the Scion of Legend

by SakuraMota



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Support Conversations (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: Some A+ conversations I would have liked to see in Warriors with Owain.
Relationships: Eudes | Owain & Marth (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Conversations with the Scion of Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a belated birthday gift for Fire Emblem's best boy, Owain. I was busy the day of, and life has been hella stressful, so I couldn't put something out on time this year.
> 
> I plan to do a few more of these, in particular with Lucina and a self-indulgent one with Corrin.

_Conversations with the Scion of Legend_

**1\. Marth**

**Marth:** _*sword swinging noises*_ "Hah! Tyah! Sah!"

**Owain:** _*quietly to himself, gleeful*_ "Oh man, oh man! To witness the illustrious Hero-King himself as he hones his technique! Such power! Such grace! I'm filled with a rush of familial pride! Aw man, I'm so glad I ended up in a world where I could get such a privilege!"

**Marth:** "Hm?" _*turns, commanding*_ "Who goes there! Show yourself!"

**Owain:** "H-Hold, noble Hero-King! Owain Dark means you no harm!"

**Marth:** _*relaxes*_ "Oh! It's you, Owain. When I heard a voice, I thought it was an enemy approaching."

**Owain:** "Oh-ho! Of course you sensed my presence! I should expect nothing less of the Hero-King!"

**Marth:** "More importantly, why were you hiding behind that tree? Were you watching my training?"

**Owain:** _*sheepish*_ "A-Ah! Well, you see, I...I wished only to observe the origin of my ancestral inheritance in action!"

**Marth:** "Oh? That's right, I guess you are my descendant. That's still a little strange for me. As is the insistence that I'm a great hero."

**Owain:** "Great? I think you mean greatest! I am humbled to bask in the glow of your magnificent aura!"

**Marth:** "If you say so, then I guess I can't deny you. So, you're interested in my fighting style? You can join me, if you like."

**Owain:** _*in awe*_ "You would allow me such a blessing? To match my mettle against its source?! I can think of no greater honor!"

**Marth:** "By the way, I've been meaning to ask...You seem to act... _differently_ than the others in your family. Were you perhaps not trained in the traditions of nobility?"

**Owain:** "Ah. Yes. Well. N-No, I was raised as a prince, the same as Lucina and our parents. In fact, Lucina and I went through various royal training together in our youth, from tutoring to etiquette."

**Marth:** "So the two of you are close, then?"

**Owain:** "I would say so, yes. We came to heavily rely upon each other, especially given our dire circumstances. After all, who can you trust more in times of strife than family?"

**Marth:** "I suppose that's true. However, forgive me for asking, but...if that's the case, then why are the two of you so dramatically different?"

**Owain:** "I...well, I suppose some of it could be attributed to the fact I don't carry the burden of the crown, but...of course, that comes with its own struggles."

**Marth:** "Oh? What do you mean?"

**Owain:** "Well, you see...my lineage hosts countless storied heroes, yourself included. The blood of those brave men and women courses through my veins, a blessing I carry with pride. However…"

**Marth:** "...However…?"

**Owain:** "...With so many wonderful people to aspire to, it's hard not to feel...intimidated. I wish only to add my name to the list of stupendous heroes in our line, the way Uncle Chrom and Lucina already have, but...at times, I worry perhaps I will end up a footnote in the annals of our history."

**Marth:** "So that's why you speak so highly of yourself as a great hero?"

**Owain:** "In a way, yes. If I remind myself of my forefathers and mothers, I can strive that much harder to become them. Of course, it may be a fool's errand, but...at the very least, I can boost my own confidence when I stand on the field beside greater heroes."

**Marth:** "I wouldn't say it's a fool's errand, Owain."

**Owain:** "Oh no?"

**Marth:** "While you may be different from those in your family, I'd say that's what makes you unique. If speaking the way you do gives you the courage to do great things, then as your ancestor, I would be proud to have your name listed in the history books beside mine."

**Owain:** _*tearing up*_ "You...such high praise from the most illustrious of all heroes...I am unworthy…"

**Marth:** "Of course you are worthy. After all, you're descended from the Hero-King, are you not? Now then. Will you honor me with the chance to train beside you?"

**Owain:** _*fanboy excitement*_ "Y-Yes! Of course! With your encouraging words, I am overflowing with new power! Prepare yourself, greatest-grandfather, for on this day, you face the Scion of Legend, the unparalleled Owain Dark!"

**Marth:** "Haha. Then let us begin. I suppose I must show you why history calls me the Hero-King."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me:
> 
> Twitter: [@sakumodoesstuff](https://twitter.com/sakumodoesstuff)  
> Tumblr: [@sakumosowainthirst](https://sakumosowainthirst.tumblr.com)  
> Discord: [Eldritch Smackdown the Corrwain Discord Server](https://discord.gg/GzNJgHb)


End file.
